wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
Can GP Maika
]] ]] ]] '''Can GP Maika' (キャン・GP・マイカ), real name Kaminaga Maika, (神永舞花) is a Japanese idol as part of WACK. She is a member of GANG PARADE and HOLY SHiTS. ]] ]] ]] Biography Early Career, 2012-2016 Maika first debuted as an idol in 2012, when she joined Shibuya DOMINION as a founding member and captain under her real name. From 2014 to 2015, Maika had minor roles on tokusatsu television shows, in particular, "Ressha Sentai ToQger" episode 9, and "Kamen Ride Drive" episode 26. Kaminaga Maika graduated from Shibuya DOMINION in June 2016. GANG PARADE, 2016- Following her graduation from Shibuya DOMINION, Kaminaga Maika auditioned for BiS and BiSH but didn't pass the documents stage. She eventually joined GANG PARADE in October 2016 after singing a song from Matsuura Aya and making dance improvisation. Upon her debut, she changed her stage name to "Can Maika". In December 2016, Can Maika took part in Weekly Young Jump's "Sakidol Ace Survival", a popularity/beauty contest for up-and-coming idols. Can Maika took part in the WACK Audition Camp 2018 as a mentor from March 12th to 18th. During the audition, whichever mentor had the lowest score at the end of the camp would be forced to change their stage name. When Maika scored last, her name was changed to "Can GP Maika" so that she would "carry GANG PARADE's name forever". In July 2018, Can GP Maika was added to the shuffle unit, HOLY SHiTS. In May 2019, Maika featured as the lead vocalist on the GHOST ORACLE DRIVE track "Fly High", recorded for the official GOD EATER pachinko machine. Personal Life When she was a child she did dance and gymnastics and loved being in front of other people. She also learned piano but quit because she couldn't stay still just sitting. During elementary school she also did cheerleading. Discography * See Can GP Maika Discography Featured In Publications * IDOL AND READ 015 solo interview (release 6/27/2018) Other Media Film * 2019.01.11 Sekai De Ichiban Kanashii Audition Live Video * 2018.12.11 GANG PARADE oneman live at Zepp Tokyo * 2019.09.04 CHALLENGE the LIMIT TOUR * 2020.02.29 PARADE GOES ON TOUR at Nakano Sunplaza Television: * 2014.04.20 Ressha Sentai ToQger (Episode #9) * 2015.04.19 Kamen Ride Drive (Episode #26) Stage Play * - 09.28 Playhouse Lyrics Written B-Sides * Close your eyes Trivia * Maika's original stage name (pronounced "Kyan Maika") is likely derived from her nickname as a member of Shibuya Dominion, "Maikyan". * Her father is a Yamamachi Miki oshi, but he likes GANG PARADE as a whole and takes group chekis every time. * During high school when she was part of the dance club. Even though she would be one of the 10 selected among 50 members, she didn't participate in any tournament because her grades were bad. * Would go to karaoke 3 or 4 times in a week. * Her father and sister are Hello! Project fans so she likes Hello! Project since kindergarten. Her oshimen is Ikuta Erina from Morning Musume. 16'. * Her twitter display name was "Can GP Unchi" (キャン・GP・ウンチ) between September and October 2018. After she went back to her normal name, MAHO EMPiRE took the Unchi name. * Maika's father was a kenkyuuin (BiS fan) and encouraged her to audition to WACK groups. * Initially her character GANG PARADE was as a "perfect idol". Later she changed to a sexier character to show her true self. * Often wears stockings on her head during performances of WE ARE the IDOL. * During the Kamiya Saki/Aya Eightprince rental trade, Maika became the main member responsible for the choreographies. Gallery maikalovecommu.jpg|Promoting LOVE PARADE 008 191016SWGP 04891nik25 honban.jpg 007 191016SWGP 03991nik25 honban.jpg 006 191016SWGP 03391nik25 honban.jpg 004 191016SWGP 04271nik25 honban.jpg 003 191016SWGP 03891nik25 honban.jpg 002 191016SWGP 04911nik25 honban.jpg 001 191016SWGP 03001nik25 honban.jpg JjsAmaZw 400x400.jpg|Promoting GANG 2 UtoMs-LI.jpg|Promoting Plastic 2 Mercy (2016) CanMai.jpg WOzeXygx 400x400.jpg|Promoting FOUL Maika BTM.jpg|Promoting Beyond the Mountain Maika GPTTH.jpg|Promoting GANG PARADE takes themselves higher!! Maika Surugaya1.jpg DSC 5412.jpg Maika BTR.jpg|Promoting BREAKING THE ROAD Item 471881 l.jpg Maika fashion.jpg DSC 4877.jpg DSC 6329.jpg Maika Can't Stop Profile.jpg|Promoting CAN'T STOP KyanMai.jpg CanMai1.jpg CanMai2.jpg CanMai3.jpg CanMai4.jpg CanMai5.jpg CanMai6.jpg CanMai7.jpg CanMai8.jpg CanMai9.jpg CanMai10.jpg CanMai12.jpg CanMai13.jpg CanMai14.jpg CanMai15.jpg CanMai16.jpg CanMai17.jpg CanMai18.jpg CanMai19.jpg CanMai20.jpg CanMai21.jpg CanMai22.jpg CanMai23.jpg CanMai24.jpg CanMai26.jpg CanMai27.jpg CanMai28.jpg CanMai29.jpg CanMai30.jpg CanMai31.jpg CanMai32.jpg CanMai33.jpg CanMai34.jpg CanMai35.jpg CanMai36.jpg CanMai37.jpg CanMai38.jpg CanMai39.jpg MaikaAceSurvival.jpg|Sakidol Ace Survival profile MaikaInt.jpg MaikaInt1.jpg MaikaInt2.jpg MaikaInt3.jpg MaikaInt4.jpg MaikaInt5.jpg MaikaInt6.jpg MaikaInt7.jpg MaikaInt8.jpg MaikaInt9.jpg MaikaInt10.jpg MaikaInt11.jpg MaikaInt12.jpg MaikaInt13.jpg MaikaInt14.jpg Category:WACK Category:GANG PARADE Category:GANG PARADE Members Category:2016 Additions Category:1994 Births Category:Leaders Category:Unchi Members Category:Members Active Before WACK Category:HOLY SHiTS Category:HOLY SHiTS Members